Lifetime Love
by VivaciousViolet
Summary: He had been her first and last love in her life; he had been her lifetime love..."- A story from Narcissa's point of view. (Set on Draco's 7th year)


**Disclaimer : **I do not own anything!!!

**Lifetime Love**

Narcissa Malfoy paced back and forth in the Malfoy Manor, worried and anxious. Lucius had left the Manor a couple of minutes ago to execute a plan the Death Eaters had been planning for months- the attack on Hogsmead. After a few more paces around the living room, she finally sat down. She was staring out the window, deep in thought when an owl flew into the Manor and dropped a letter on her lap. She felt her eyes grow wide with shock—and the letter fell from her hands.

_Dear Mother, _

_How have you been? Has Father been treating you well? _

_For me, I am doing quite well. In fact, I have met someone special. She has given me love and opened my eyes. She told me that I was a whole person; that I was not simply a replica of my father. I joined Dumbledore, and yes, I told him about the attack Voldemort and his Death Eaters are planning. After I send this owl, I'm going to Hogsmeade along with Potter and the others to fight against Voldemort. I'm sorry, Mother. But I do not regret my choice._

_Your only son,_

_Draco_

Narcissa sat still, stunned. Her Draco… against his father? If Lucius found out where Draco's real loyalties lied in the war, he was sure to kill her only son… or the other way around. Narcissa paled. Suddenly, an amulet on her wrist began glowing. It was the amulet of the Malfoy family—it had been given to each generation's husband and wife through the ages. The amulet was supposed to glow when… the other owner of the amulet was in deep danger. But as soon as it had started glowing, it stopped. That meant either that the owner wasn't in danger anymore, or was… dead.

She ran to the room of the Malfoy's family tree and scanned it for Lucius's name. The name was there, but it was… crossed out with a red X. Her knees went weak, and she sank down on the floor. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't…. Flashes of their happy memories flickered in her eyes. She noted sadly that all their happy times had been when they were young…

Lucius and Narcissa had been best friends since childhood because of their parents. But when they entered Hogwarts, Narcissa had begun to feel love that was unexplainable between friends. However, Lucius had fallen in love with that filthy mudblood Evans. She had done everything to turn Lucius's heart, but that just made her lose even his friendship. In their 6th year, when Evans and Potter got together, she had watched as Lucius fell in to rage so deep—and next she saw, he had joined Riddle's violent group. After that, Narcissa completely lost him—from then on he had become cold and emotionless. But Narcissa had always believed that behind the cold, hard stone, Lucius was still the boy Narcissa used to know. However, when Lucius had helped kill Lily, Narcissa realized that the innocent boy wasn't there anymore. He had faded away. But that couldn't stop Narcissa from loving him…

Narcissa stood up, determination evident on her face. She couldn't believe that Lucius was dead. She had to look for herself. She grabbed her wand and apparated with a 'pop!'.

Hogsmead was in complete Chaos. Spells were flying around, and the screams and shouts were enough to make anyone deaf. But Narcissa's eyes were only wildly searching for Lucius. He was… lying on the ground, his icy eyes wide open with shock. She rushed to his side, but her mind was stunned in shock. She had expected this, and she had known inside her heart that he was dead, but… to see him like this was still like a dreadful, terrible wave of shock pushing towards her.

"No, Lucius. You can't leave me. No!!"

She screamed and begged but he didn't wake up. When they had been young, and before that Evans had ruined everything, Lucius had always been there for her.

"_He's not dead… he's not!"_

_Narcissa was crying as if the world had been torn apart. Beside her, Lucius was hugging her._

"_Don't cry, Narcissa. I'll never leave you. I'll take care of you for your father."_

_Lucius whispered._

"_Really?"_

_Narcissa asked vulnerably, as if her life depended on it._

"_Really. I promise."_

_Narcissa smiled radiantly up at Lucius; the first smile anyone had seen for days._

A single tear fell down her cheek. He had been her first and last love in her life; he had been her lifetime love... Slowly, one after the other, tears began to fall.Soon, her face was soaked with tears. She closed the wizard's eyelids gently, and kissed his forehead. She was completely deaf and blind to everything except Lucius, until—a green light was shot towards her. Her consciousness slipped, but one last phrase echoed in her mind…

"_Why do you love someone who can't love you back?_

…and her limp body fell beside her lifetime love.

"_I don't know. I just can't help it."_


End file.
